Fairness in Love & War
by InsearchofmyJames
Summary: A LilyJames hatelove fic based on ootp. Evil narcissa! Oh yes, and I love writing a story about someone with the same name as me! Power to all the Lilys everywhere!
1. Letters and Visitors

Lily Lily Evans reached across her kitchen table to take the letter from her sister. It was a parchment envelope with green writing, just as all letters from Hogwarts were.  
  
"It's from the bloody freak school, I think that I should burn it! Then you'll never know what they want, will you Lil-"  
  
"Petunia Ann Evans, give the letter to your sister straight away!" Caroline Evans snapped, "I have never seen such terrible behavior!"  
  
"Thanks Mum." Lily said, "You heard her Petunia, give it here this moment!"  
  
Lily ripped the envelope open and pulled out the parchment inside.  
  
"Booklists, Letter, oh where is it." She murmured " Yes! I knew it I just knew it! Mum, I'm head girl this year!"  
  
Harry Evans looked up from his newspaper and Mrs. Evans stood up, clapped and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Oh, my dearest! How proud, how proud I am of you. I knew you were so clever and talented and everyth-" She broke off as The horse-like girl snatched the letter away from Lily "Petunia, how dare you! You aren't even happy about this new bit of good news that Lily just received! It is so exciting! Our own little Lily Rose, as head girl. My goodness!"  
  
Lily called upstairs to her Barn owl "Lena, come down here, I need to write to Alice, Hestia, and Marlene! They will be so excited for me!"  
  
Lily ran up to her room and to her old desk, covered in books and parchment. The room was small, much like Lily's whole house. Her little cot was tucked in the corner, covered with homemade blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals. She pulled out three bits of parchment and addressed them to her three best friends.  
  
You will not believe this! I have just gotten my letter that says I am head girl! I know that you all will not be angry a me for gloating so I will! I am so happy and I cannot wait to shove this new bit of news up James Potter's egotistical, stupid fat. No I won't brag too much, that would be wrong, right? I sincerely hope that professor Dumbledore is not so far gone so as to make any of the Marauders Head Boy. I also cannot wait to punish Narcissa Black for all the Hell se has given me. I promise to use my powers for (mostly) good, not evil. Much love, Lils  
  
Just then, as she ended the letter, another creature flew in her window, a bat. She caught the letter, opened it and read:  
  
Dreaded Lillian, I do not regret it if I have disturbed a happy dinner with your umm.not very noble family. I am just informing you that my dearest love James has been appointed head boy. Worst, Narcissa of the Noble House of Black  
  
Oh, well she couldn't have expected anything good out of Narcissa's letter. "My dearest love James", oh please, she may stalk him, but he certainly did not like her. She was just another addition to that unusually large head of his. But, dammit, that would mean that she , Lily would have to put up with him all year.  
  
At least she beat out Narcissa for the badge. That snobby rich girl had made her life a nightmare since Lily had arrived in homemade robes in her first year. Her parentage wasn't enough to satisfy Narcissa, and the first thing she learned about the wizarding world was what a mudblood is. Her parents were muggles, but they were kind people who loved Lily.  
  
She took out her diary from the second drawer and muttered "James Potter is an Airhead" and the lock clicked.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I don't know why I feel so depressed even though I just got the news I have been hoping to get for six years. Narcissa wrote me a mean letter, but what else is new? James is Head Boy, so that is not going to be fun, but I feel like something bad is going to happen. I wish I could go back to school tomorrow, instead of in two weeks.  
  
A knock at the door pierced the silence. Lily jumped and heard her mother shuffle towards the door. She saw it open and two cloaked figures came in the door. The thunder outside crashed and the power suddenly flickered and died.  
  
"What do you want?" she called down to the figures, "Why are you here?"  
  
The taller of the two put his finger to his lips and pressed out the two candles by the door. The smaller one removed her hood and lit her wand so that they could all see each other. Petunia gasped at her face, which had a scar down its left side.  
  
She whispered "We are here to keep you safe, Lily Evans. Lord Voldemort is killing all those of muggle descent. You are to come live with us for the rest of the summer. Here is a note from Dumbledore."  
  
She snatched the envelope and ripped it open.  
  
Lily, You are to stay with Dorcas Meadowes and Samuel Potter. You will go with your family into hiding at Godric's Hollow. That is all I can say now. -Albus Dumbledore  
Lily thought,   
  
"Um, m-may I ask a, uh, question?" Petunia cut in with some hesitance, "Who a-are you, and w-what do you want with m-my uh, family?"  
  
"Don't worry my dear," Dorcas consoled Petunia unsuccessfully , "We are here to take your sister for the two weeks to our house. It will just be a short visit."  
  
Petunia looked pleased at this idea, but Lily was not. The idea of two whole weeks with James did not make her feel as happy as Petunia. She shot a look at Samuel, who looked much like James, except for James' ice blue eyes, they must have come from his mother.  
  
"Mr. Potter, should I go and get my things?" Lily asked, "They are up in my room."  
  
"I'll come up and help you pack!" agreed Dorcas, "We need to leave very soon."  
  
They clambered up the stairs to Lily's room, which could barely fit two people inside.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry for the mess," Lily said, "We don't have much money."  
  
"Oh, that is quite alright," Dorcas said congenially, "Reminds me of my childhood home!"  
  
Lily sighed and put the last book in her trunk. She went to her closet and started pulling out her patched up robes.  
  
"Oh, just one last thing!" She called to Dorcas and threw in her new Head Girl's Badge.  
  
They arrived downstairs clumsily, with Dorcas and Lily carrying the trunk between them. The owl cage was somehow balanced on top of the trunk. Lily ran to her mother and father and kissed them goodbye. Petunia and Lily shook hands forcibly. Lily embraced her parents once more, whispered "I love you" and was out of the door.  
  
They walked a block and turned onto a peaceful road. The houses were small and exactly alike, except for one. They walked up to this one, which was green, and rapped on the door three times. A timid looking witch came to the door and bowed them inside without question.  
  
They walked into the living room and stood before the fire. Samuel took out a pouch and put a pinch of floo powder in each hand. Dorcas stood to the fire, called "Godric's Hollow" , and was gone. Lily went next, and she felt the flames tickle her as she went through.  
  
She arrived in a neat kitchen that sparkled slightly in the moonlight. It was late, yet she sensed something moving about the house. A rustle in the hall told her that someone else was here. Suddenly, a house elf appeared in the doorway, obviously a female. She was wearing a huge grin on her face as she spotted a visitor.  
  
"Hullo miss! I'm Pada, the Potter house elf. Will you be staying long? I hope so, I just LOVE visitors!"  
  
Lily was strongly reminded of a loyal dog as Pada pounced on her again, taking her things.  
  
"I'll take these up to your room! Is there anything I can get you, miss? Don't hesitate to ask!"  
  
With that, Pada went scampering up to Lily's room, leaving Lily staring in bewilderment. She was so anxious to serve! She seemed nice enough, though, so Lily turned back to Mr. Potter.  
  
"Um, Mr. Potter, sir?" She asked, "May I go to sleep soon?"  
  
"Certainly, Lily," he answered, "I'll just show you up to one of the guest rooms."  
  
With that she followed him upstairs, where she heard the snoring of her worst enemy. 


	2. Blacks and Quidditch

Ok, I have to say a few things!  
  
Choco Taco: Thank you for the review! I can't wait to read your fanfic (as soon as I finish this chapter!) I love how JK Rowling sticks names in so that I can think up characters for them!  
  
Jenn: I hate it when they take the love/hate thing too fast.thanx so much for reviewing!  
  
Sugar cherries: Thanks for the review, Im working on the updating!  
  
TSL: What, did the story disappear? Thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Met19: Here's James' reaction, Narcissa is soooo fun to hate and ruin (evil laugh)  
  
Note: Due to a vacation, I probably won't be able to update for 8 days.los sientos  
  
As always, email me if you want to mizpoatatahead@cox.net! (though I may not check it very often while I am on Vacation!) Love! Lily B  
  
Oh, and sorry for the little bit of stupidity on my part, I have to use my Moms computer until mine is fixed, and I uploaded the same chapter!  
  
James  
James heard the creak of the stairs and his eyes drifted lazily open. He glanced at the clock on the wall, which had a quaffle as the hour hand, and groaned.  
  
Just then, the face of his father appeared in the doorway, smiling sleepily.  
  
"James, we have a guest, one of your friends from school. It would be nice to come down and say hello at least!"  
  
James jumped out of bed, eager to see Sirius or Remus. He pulled on some pants from the floor and bounded downstairs, eager to see someone he knew.  
  
"Dorcas, you are right in time! I just made sausages and toast. Honestly, you know the early bird really does get the-"  
  
Lily stopped when she looked up from the pan and saw James' face. James took one glance at her and stopped in his tracks. He turned and ran back up the stairs, with every intention of going back to bed. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare.  
  
He thought   
  
With that, he flung himself into bed, pants and all, and tried to fall back to sleep.  
  
After half an hour of tossing and turning, trying to make himself fall back to sleep, he sat up in bed and glanced at the clock again. He strode over to his closet and pulled it open, letting most of the contents fall onto the floor. He found what he was searching for, his Shooting Star, and set it under his arm.  
  
"Dad, I'm going out to the quidditch pitch, alright?" He called to his stunned looking father, "I probably won't be back for a while."  
  
He appeared right next to one of the giant hoops. He had passed his apparation test with flying colours. He threw a quaffle up into the air with such force that he had to speed up in the air to catch it before it broke the invisibility barrier. That was all he needed, to have a muggle get suspicious! He caught the quaffle and threw it towards the other post. He imagined he was aiming for Lily's head, and a bell rang as it soared through.  
  
He thought to himself angrily,   
  
Suddenly, a figure appeared down below him, and he sped down towards it. It was the beautiful but snobby face of Narcissa Black. Could this day get any worse? She shot up in the air, holding a snitch that she released into the air. It sped off, and she followed. James looked at her with a feeling of disgust. She was only trying to show off.  
  
"I'll race you to it," she called out in a sneering voice after James, "You don't want to lose to a girl."  
  
James sped off after her, cursing himself for not following her sooner. She zoomed not too far ahead, but James had more talent. Her broom was fast and expensive, but James could turn and dive on a knut. They were soon tied, but as they raced to the ground, Narcissa lost control and swerved.  
  
James took hold of the snitch easily, and Narcissa landed neatly on the ground. He jumped off his broom in midair, and fell to the ground, landing on his feet. His broom landed right beside him.  
  
"Well, James, I see you have still got a lot of talent on that broom, but the Slytherins may have a nice shot at the cup, with me as Seeker."  
  
"I don't know, Black, I did catch it first, and I am a chaser, not a seeker."  
  
Narcissa got all huffy after that, but she soon calmed down enough to try and flirt with James.  
  
"You are, James, without a doubt, the best Gryffindor captain I have ever seen," She told him countless times, " You always seem to shine out of the unpolished gem that is your team."  
  
Just then, both Sirius and Lily appeared in the Quidditch pitch. Narcissa glared at Lily, who glared right back.  
  
"Lo' James," Sirius said with his usual friendly voice "Narcissa, Aunt Morwen says that if you aren't back in 10 minutes, you are going to be in for toil and trouble."  
  
"Alright, I suppose she needs more help with that potion,"Narcissa replied, "But, what is the mudblood doing here?"  
  
"I am just here to tell James that we have to go to Diagon Alley now," Lily retorted, "You see, Black, I am staying with James for the rest of the summer."  
  
Narcissa looked back in horror. James saw this, and had to fight hard to hold back a smile. Sirius seemed mildly amused, though whether about his cousin's or James' rage was not clear. Only Lily remained the same. James said "Bye" to Sirius and Narcissa, who looked too shocked to reply.  
  
"You know, Lily, why did they have to send you?" James asked bewildered, " I mean, why couldn't Dorcas come?"  
  
"Dorcas and your father are at work," Lily explained, "We have to go to Diagon Alley by ourselves." 


	3. Rain or Shine

Disclaimer: I forgot to add one until now, so..I own none of it except for the plot, and any OCs  
  
Lily:  
Lily and James walked outside, into the crowded store. The quidditch pitch was hidden behind an enchanted bookcase in an ordinary bookstore. No muggles ever realized anything different about the owner, a pudgy Irish wizard. He waved in greeting to James, who he had not seen come in before. Lily sighed deeply.  
  
The pudgy storekeeper, Kevin Finnigan by name, glanced quickly at Lily and gave James a wink and a thumbs up. James mimed projectile vomiting and shook his head. Lily gave him a very nasty look and stormed out onto the dreary muggle street. The sky, which had looked very sunny and blue only minutes before, now looked stormy. A raindrop hit Lily square on the nose, and she frowned.  
  
James came out of the shop, and grinned meekly at Lily. She looked away, obviously in anger. He stepped next to her and looked up at the sky.  
  
"It looks like it's gonna be a big storm," he said with some amount of dreariness in his voice, "We better apperate back to the house, Evans."  
  
Lily looked at her feet, and mumbled something that James couldn't hear.  
  
"Sorry, didn't quite catch that"  
  
"I don't know, uh, how to, uh, apperate"  
  
"You're kidding! Everyone in our year passed the test!"  
  
"Well, I didn't.I, um, just don't think that it's safe."  
  
If James suspected something false in her explanation, he said nothing. He looked at her questioningly though.  
  
"We'll just have to get home another way, the muggle way," Lily said quickly, as if she didn't want there to be any doubt of her plan, "We can take thebus."  
  
The nearest major station was at Tottenham Court, but that was half a mile away. The rain soon started pouring down, but they kept walking.  
  
"Oy! Lily!"  
  
"Yes, Potter?"  
  
"Two things: first, can you please slow down, I cant keep up; second, aren't you cold?"  
  
"Of course I'm cold, James, I am only wearing a T-shirt!"   
  
"Well, then, do you want my jacket, I have a jumper underneath."  
  
"Thank you James, by the way that is the first time we've called each other by our first names."  
  
"Isn't that strange, well, not really as we've hated each other all these years."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
Lily took the jacket from James and put it on. It was warm, the cold instantly disappeared from her body.  
  
"And, Lily?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry about what I did in the shop."  
  
"You should be."  
  
James: The journey back to Godric's Hollow was a long one. Lily sat away from James on the bus, reading. She and James had come to a temporary cease- fire, but it was soon broken when James tripped Lily and she fell into a muddy puddle. He sat in the seat, staring at the back of her head. He thought about Narcissa and shuddered.  
  
I can't believe she thinks she has a chance with me! I mean, she is quite pretty, but as if I would date our rival's seeker! And, she isn't my type, exactly. I mean, she isn't even very pretty. She deserves someone like Snivellus.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on his head. Lily had hit him with her book.hard!  
  
"Ow! Bloody Hell, Evans, that hurt."  
  
"Potter, it's our stop!"  
  
They clambered off the bus, arguing about how many rolls of parchment McGonagall had requested for her essay. The rain had passed over, and the sun was now shining through the clouds. They walked another few blocks before they came in sight of the magnificent house again. Lily had never seen such a large and beautiful home in her life. James just yawned and stepped through the gate.  
  
Once inside, the two stopped to read the note left on the counter for them.  
  
Dear Lily and James,  
We are sorry that we can't be there to help you shop today, but we have to work in order to feed James (and believe me, that takes a lot of food). But we trust you two to go into Diagon Alley and not get into trouble.  
  
James: You need all of your new books, new robes, a new cauldron, and DON'T FORGET!!! More underwear.  
  
Lily: I have left enough money for you to get the best new robes, books, and anything else you might need. We also decided that as a special treat, we'll buy you a new broom. Don't worry about repaying us, just keep cooking your wonderful food.  
  
Hugs and Kisses! -Dori and Sam  
  
Ok many many many appologies for not updating. I've been on vacation, and then tryouts for cheerleading (which I made-yay!)  
  
Also, I need beta people. Email me at Mizpotatahead@cox.net if you are interested. Also, especially if you are British, please tell me so that I (the hopeless American) can get the language right.  
  
Hearts and slurpees to all!!! ~Lily B 


	4. Escape from Grimmauld Place

Sirius:  
  
Narcissa punched Sirius hard as soon as they were out of sight and on their way to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. True, he probably did deserve it, but it still made him angry at his snotty cousin.  
  
"Ow! Narcissa, you toad, what in the world did you do that for?" Sirius said in what he thought was a puzzled tone that didn't fool Narcissa, "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Oh, stupid Sirius, you know I think James would have asked me out if it wasn't for you showing up just now!" Narcissa tiraded at her cousin, "Honestly, you could not have chosen to come at a worse time! I really think that James is starting to fancy me!"  
  
"Oh, simple, confused cousin of mine," Sirius started, mocking her every word, "I really think that James would sooner fancy that demented, psyco cat of yours before he fancied a hag like you! He is my best friend, and he has always said he likes black hair like Morticia's. You don't quite fit the description my dear, with your nose in the clouds and your hair the color of Frank's Rat. You are the complete opposite of the girls he normally dates and you know it."  
  
Narcissa hit him again, but he knew that he really deserved that time. If there was one think Narcissa hated, it was rats, especially Frank's, who was a cousin on their mother's side. His rat had matted fur that looked as though it was dirty straw. Narcissa did not like rodents one bit, which is why Sirius loved to torture her with them. Many nights Narcissa woke up screaming because of weasels and mice were mysteriously in her room.  
  
When they apperated right in front of their front door, they were still fighting. Sirius slipped the key in the door and rapped twelve times on the door with his wand. He called "I am a friend of the honorable house of Black" into a knot on the door. The door creaked open to reveal a large and dreary coat room.  
  
The two Blacks took off their shoes and robes to reveal dark apparel. A sign on the wall read "Muggles, Mudbloods, and Foes Beware", which seemed to cast away any welcoming features of the house. Sirius walked up the stairs to his bedroom and shut the door. He took out a piece of parchment and a mirror from his pocket and looked at them.  
  
The room was quite small compared to the rest of the house. It was white, with a few hand drawn pictures of various quidditch teams on the walls. A cupboard in the corner held Sirius's school supplies, and a Cleansweep 5 was ontop of his dresser. There was a small desk on the east wall, with parchment and ink in messy piles. He was sitting on his bed, which looked more like a Prison cot than anything else.  
  
The parchment was old and wrinkled, with a few stains, including one that looked like blood. It was a paper that said what someone was doing at the time. He glanced at the list and picked out a few key names:  
  
Marlene McKibbon- Buying a butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron  
  
He ran a brush through his hair, pulled on a nicer looking robe, and smothered himself in cologne. He sneezed as he put the bottle back on the shelf. The mirror was still sitting on the bed, and he ran over to it.  
  
"James Potter," He called hurriedly into the mirror, "And hurry!"  
  
James's face appeared in the mirror almost immediately.  
  
"What d'you want, Padfoot?" He said rather aggressively, "Here to laugh at my bad luck at having Evans spend the rest of the summer here? What is with you, you look almost halfway decent?"  
  
"Well, yes I am going to laugh and make fun of you, but unfortunately, I don't have time. You see, I have to meet up with someone in Diagon Alley, and I thought I could go with you. I mean, It would be better than going with Evans, isn't it? Plus, then I can at least make fun of you in person."  
  
"Ooh, who's coming up to Diagon, Padsy?" James mocked, "Is it a girl by the name of Marlene? You know, the one that won't have you."  
  
"Shut up, Prongs, I am going to go out with her just to show you up. No girl can resist the charms of Sirius Black. Not even Marlene McKibbon." Sirius teased right back, "Unlike you, I can charm any girl. Remember, back when you used to like Evans, and she would have any of it."  
  
"Sirius Black, you know as well as I do that Evans was really infatuated with me. She was just playing hard to get. Plus, I hate everything about her now."  
  
"She was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Whatever Prongsy, you know I'm right!"  
  
"I'll meet you at Madame Malkins in 45 minutes!"  
  
Sirius looked around his room one last time before he trotted out again. He went down to the kitchen, with every intention of getting a snack, when he heard both his mother and cousin scream "Sirius Black!"  
  
He went up the stairs again, cursing his bad luck. He wandered into his mother's room, where Ursula and Narcissa Black were standing, hands on their hips glaring at him.  
  
"Sirius Mortin Black!" Ursula began, "My ungrateful and undeserving son. How dare you treat your dear cousin like this! She likes a sweet little classmate of hers, and yet you embarrass her and send her home on purpose."  
  
"Sirius, I don't know why you did this to me!" Narcissa exclaimed with fake tears, "You told me that Morwen wanted me when she didn't , and I think James was just about to ask me out!"  
  
"Sirius, I really thought that you were better than that!" Ursula exclaimed, "But really you were an ugly little swine. You were the embarrassment of this house and family. To be sorted into Griffyndor of all houses!"  
  
"What is wrong with Griffyndor? Better to be in it that Slytherin, bravery rather than slime."  
  
"How dare you! Next thing I know, I'll be hearing you talk about about the family of Black with something less then reverence!"  
  
"Black is the color of death, evil, darkness. I am ashamed of my family, ashamed of who I am compared to. I would rather be a muggle than to be a great git and slimeball like my brother."  
  
With that he ran to his room and grabbed his already packed trunk. He stuck his broom under one arm and passed the family tree on his way out. He saw a flame on his name, and he watched it burn away with some satisfaction. 


	5. A Slight Scare

Hi! Thank you to all reviewers! Also, If anyone wants to read a great Ron/Hermione fic, read Sixth Year: Ron's Big Adventure by LavenderBrown. Her Hogwart's Pie story is delightful and naughty fluff as well. I have one beta reader now (thank you Courtnee!), but I am still looking for more if you would be so kind to volunteer!!! My British Vocab is pethetic. Email me at mizpotatahead@cox.net. Also, as I am going back to school on September 2nd, I may not be able to update as often, especially once my gymnastics starts up again. But I wont be going on vacation for weeks either.  
  
Please keep reading and reviewing, it makes me smile!  
  
Hearts! ~Lily B  
  
Lily:  
  
Lily was ecstatic!   
  
Lily had never had brand new things. She always was forced to buy things second hand, even before Hogwarts. Sometimes, even worse, she received hand-me-down clothing from Petunia, which had been in shabby shape when she had bought it originally. Petunia was about the same size around as Lily, but she was infinitely taller. Lily would try to hem them with magic when she got to school, but it always ended up looking a little rough around the edges.  
  
She had always loved to fly. But, whenever she wanted to try out for the Gryffindor team, she couldn't show her true seeking potential because of her slow broom. She supposed that was one of the reasons she fought with James, she was jealous of him. He always had the newest and greatest broom. He often bragged about his "Forty brooms at home". She had never told anyone how poor she truly was.  
  
Lily often told herself how lucky she truly was, especially when she saw a homeless person on the streets of London.  
  
she would tell herself.   
  
It was true, she wasn't out there begging for a small meal.  
  
she thought   
  
Now she would finally get that chance. She was staying with the Potters, who had money to spare. She was a guest in their big, fancy house. She only wished she could come live here forever.  
  
she snapped out of her dream world quickly   
  
James:  
  
As James read the letter again, he frowned.  
  
As far as he was concerned, Dorcas and his father had practically made Lily a member of the family. James was not pleased about this, he did not want anyting to do with Lily right now.  
  
Lily:  
  
Lily was beginning to come out of her state of shock at the generosity of Mr. Potter. It was then that she realized what time it was.  
  
"Oy! Potter!" She glanced at her watch, "It's nearly 5:00! We need to get going!"  
  
"By God, you're right, Evans!" James jumped at the sudden sound of her voice, "We'll go by Floo Powder."  
  
Both Lily and James hurried towards the living room fire, anxious about the amount of time they had to get all their shopping done.  
  
"Evans, hurry up!" James snapped, "You know Diagon Alley doesn't stay open forever!"  
  
Lily didn't say anything, she just sighed to herself and glared at James. She took the tiniest pinch of Floo powder in her hand, threw it in the fire and yelled "Diagon Alley". She felt a ticklish sensation as the flames flickered green, and was gone.  
  
She reappeared in a pub, some five miles away. She felt the gaze of a few creepy looking men. The Leaky Cauldron was always filled with some ungentlemanly types.  
  
"Hey sweetie," a man at least three times her age called to her in a gravely voice, "Would you like a butterbeer, or perhaps something stronger?"  
  
"N-no, No thank you," she replied in a polite but frightened tone, "I C- can't"  
  
"Are you on your own, dahling?" another, even older man covered in a cloak asked, "You're a pretty young thing, aren't you?"  
  
Lily heard a pop that meant James had finally arrived "Very pretty indeed," a man drinking a blood red, steaming drink said suggestively, "jus' outta school by the look of her."  
  
Just then, Lily felt a cold, bony hand grab hers and pull her straight around. She looked into the skeleton-like face of yet another man, grinning nearly toothlessly up at her. She gave a soft little scream and tried to pull away, but he held fast.  
  
"I have a room upstairs poppet," he whispered in a tone that everyone could hear, "Right upstairs, precious."  
  
"N-no, I have to go," she said pleadingly, "Let me go!"  
  
He pulled her towards the stairway, his grip starting to hurt her small hand. She tried to stay put, but she was rather small, even for her age. She saw a fist come out of nowhere, straight into the man's face. She turned to face James, who was shaking with anger. She glared.  
  
I  
  
Suddenly, she felt all her anger swell up inside of her. She ran over to where James was beating her attacker to a pulp. She pulled James off of the man who was on the ground, and helped him stand. When he was back on his feet she smiled at him.  
  
"Are you alright sir?" she asked, "I hope he didn't hurt you!"  
  
"Fine, jus' fine, sweetie," he replied, still coming on to her, "Though he did get one hard one in."  
  
Lily puched him hard once in the nose, and then kicked him right between the legs. She grabbed James and stormed out of the pub. 


	6. Puppy Love

James:  
  
It wasn't until the two were halfway down Diagon Alley that James spoke. He seemed to be thunderstruck at Lily's violent action. He had always seen her as a terrifying, but still peaceful, person. The fear, he suspected, had nothing to do with her nature, but everything to do with the way his stomach used to jolt whenever he was around her.  
  
"My God, Evans! Who is the one always telling me to sort things out with my words, not my fists?" James mocked. "What was all of that violence?"  
  
"Shut up, Potter! You don't know what you're talking about!" Lily shouted. "Besides, I only punched him once, the other time was a well placed kick."  
  
As they walked down the street, James found himself worried about Lily, whether or not those men had hurt her. This feeling puzzled him, he was feeling so protective. He didn't want anyone to touch her. He wanted her to be safe in his arms; he wanted to hold her. James shivered and the feeling soon went away.  
  
Lily glanced at him as they approached Madam Malkin's. James grinned half-heartedly, feeling quite awkward. Though no words were spoken, they had a mutual understanding not to speak of the incident again. Lily was terrified at the thought of what would have happened had James not shown up at the right time. She knew that those men would not have just let her go without a fight.  
  
They walked in the store, and Theresa Malkin, a Gryffindor fifth year, came up and greeted them.  
  
"Hi, Lily, James! I am so glad to see you guys! But, I don't understand, what are you doing here- together?"  
  
"Hey Theresa! Well, it's a long story but-"  
  
"Lily and I decided that we should put aside our old differences and be friends! I mean, why not?"  
  
Lily looked up at him, bewildered.  
  
She asked her self in amazement.   
  
James grabbed Lily by the arm at that moment, and pulled her off at the prospect of looking at dress robes.  
  
"Well, let me know if you need me, James!" Theresa said suggestively. "My Aunt said that I am her best helper at the store."  
  
"James, what the Bloody Hell was that about?" Lily whispered urgently. "Why were you acting as if we were, we were-"  
  
"Friends?" James finished. "It was because we're supposed to keep the fact that you're in hiding at my place quiet for a while."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Well, if You-Know-Who finds out where you are, he will have a better chance of getting you."  
  
"But, what does he want with me? I'm just a common little mudblood!"  
  
"Lily! Don't ever call yourself that. You know you are the greatest witch at Hogwarts. I don't know what he wants with you, but our spies have their reasons to suspect that he wants you for something, and we can't let him have you."  
  
Lily giggled. James looked up from the floor in surprise. He regarded her questioningly for a moment, and then glared.  
  
"What's so funny, Evans?"  
  
"It's just, for a minute there," Lily said, giggling some more. "You sounded almost as if you were complimenting me."  
  
Sirius:  
  
Sirius apperated right inside James' bedroom. He knew no one would be home, but his trunk was heavy. He set it on the bench in the corner, but the leg of the bench snapped in half, leaving the trunk on the floor. Sirius waved his wand and it magically fitted itself back together. He smiled, and with a pop, was gone.  
  
Lily:  
  
"Ah, Evans, I forgot to tell you. Sirius is going to meet us here. He wants to, um, meet up with someone a little later."  
  
Lily thought to herself.   
  
Lily was excited to see someone she liked. True, James had been a slight improvement over Petunia, but only a slight one. One of her best friends would definitely be preferable to Lily, though James wasn't as bad as she had once thought.  
  
Through the shop window, Lily saw a familiar face. Sirius Black was motioning for Lily to be silent. He snuck into the shop, and crouched behind a rack of robes. He muttered something, and waved his wand in the direction of James.  
  
James took a step forward and landed flat on his face. Sirius and Lily burst into laughter, as did James (once he had figured out what had happened). James' nose had begun to grow, and his legs were locked together.  
  
"Very good, Sirius, Bravo!" Lily said with glee. "But.what exactly was it?"  
  
"Well, what can I say? Some of the best scientific discoveries were made by accident. It just so happens, that I happened upon this curse while attempting a summoning spell in Charms class. I think I caught Flitwick slightly off guard!"  
  
Lily didn't exactly know whether to laugh or frown at this comment. While she did approve of Sirius' great prank on James, she was opposed to the thought of a curse on a teacher. She was torn, and she chose to smile, somewhat nervously. The effect was tht she looked as if she was pained, but trying to look tough.  
  
"Oy, Lils, what's wrong with you?" Sirius asked. "You look as if you've just been hit by a bludger!"  
  
"Nah, that's just her reaction to any teacher getting his daily dose of marauders!" James said, messing up his already untidy hair. "She objects to our line of duty."  
  
Lily sighed and shook her head. "So, Sirius, where's Marlene?"  
  
"No idea, she was at the Leakey Cauldron an hour ago."  
  
"How in the world do you know that?"  
  
Sirius blushed, and his face turned a deep maroon. He mumbled something that sounded like "Well it's jus' that, uh."  
  
"It's nothing, just that Sirius is a Marauder. Therefore, he is one of the best spies in Britain, and he is using his powers for good, not evil- shame on him. He is using his skills to spy on Marlene because he likes her, basically." James explained to Lily.  
  
Lily looked confused. He'd always been attracted to Marlene, but she pretended not to like him. She thought that if she went out with him he would treat her like all of the other girls he went out with- which is to say not very well. Even though he tried to hide his feelings for Marlene, going out with other girls and purposefully kissing them right in front of her, everyone knew he fancied her. He was so painfully obvious about staring at her during meals that he wouldn't even notice if his friends cursed him.  
  
Just as Lily was thinking these things, James and Sirius were looking at the piece of parchment. James pointed and Sirius gasped, pacing around, messing with his hair. By the look of it, Marlene was about to arrive.  
  
"Hey, Sirius, what's wrong?" Lily asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, nothing, NOTHING! Only that Marlene is about to arrive here! Oh my god, I bet my breath smells, does it James?"  
  
With that he tried (and failed) to test his own breath. Just as he was doing this, Marlene McKinnon walked into Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, right into Sirius Black. Sirius stopped mid-breath, stunned. He grinned down at her, in what he obviously thought was a suave and cool way. The result was not pretty.  
  
Marlene looked at the ground, obviously embarrassed. Lily didn't understand it, they had liked each other forever, why couldn't they just admit it to each other. Marlene talked endlessly about Sirius to her friends, and anyone with eyes could see that Sirius was head over heels in love with Marlene. Marlene knew it too, she just didn't want to end up like all of his other girlfriends; hurt, discarded, alone.  
  
Lily thought.   
  
Sirius:  
  
It was true. Sirius cared more for Marlene than he had ever cared about any girl in is life. He felt alone, even when he was surrounded by people. He was sad when she wasn't near him, and when she was around him, he was still sad because he wanted to hold her in his arms. She just didn't understand how much he loved her.  
  
He realized just then that he had to do something. He could never be truly happy without her. He motioned her over to him and brought her to the corner.  
  
"Sirius, what's up? I haven't seen you in way to long!"  
  
Too right! She missed him more and more with every day of the summer. He was on her mind constantly!  
  
"I'm ok, Marlene. I've missed you too!" Sirius exclaimed with some relief. "Hey, um, Listen do you want to, uh, get an ice cream or something, uh, with me I mean?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to!"  
  
Sirius waved goodbye to James and Lily, who didn't even notice. He walked along with Marlene, and noticed that it was getting colder. He saw Marlene shiver, and he put his jacket around her. When he began to get cold as well, they both wrapped themselves up in it.  
  
The ice cream idea was completely forgotten. They sat on a bench, Marlene on Sirius' lap. They just sat there, enjoying each other's warmth and company, and didn't even realize how much time had passed until James tapped Sirius on the shoulder.  
  
(Authors notes- awwwwww aren't they the sweetest? I feel so bad now that she dies! It's soooo depressing! Lots of fluff, but more serious stuff will come later. Please tell me how you liked it. I know I got a little carried away, but it was just so sweet. More Marlene/Sirius next chapter, I promise. Sorry I haven't updated until now.school sucks! Notes on reviews next chapter! Also, remember, this chapter isnt Beta'd, because it already took me sooooooo long to update. Longest chapter so far though, so give me some credit. Hearts to all, please read and review!!!) 


	7. Heartbreak

Sirius:  
  
When James tapped Sirius on the shoulder Sirius gave a start and glanced up in alarm. The time had flown by with Marlene; he couldn't believe his good fortune at being so close to her.  
  
Sirius thought to himself blissfully.   
  
James seemed to have gotten the message, so he walked away again. Sirius saw the back of Lily's head disappear into Quality Quidditch Supplies and looked down at Marlene, who was smiling up at him. He helped her to her feet and she took his hand in hers.  
  
"Sirius, I am sorry. I realize that I got a little too comfortable back there. If James hadn't interrupted something may have happened that would make things plenty awkward between us." It sounded as if every word she spoke was causing her pain. It was a lie; she wished that he had kissed her. But, she was so scared of getting hurt.  
  
"Marlene, I care about you. You are my best girl mate. I won't think any the worse of you no matter what happens. I worship the ground you walk on. I would be your servant, if only to be in your presence a little longer. I-I love you!"  
  
With these words he kissed her, very gently, on the lips. He was resisting very hard the temptation to deepen it, but he didn't want to scare her away. She melted on her feet, and he held her up briefly before she pulled away.  
  
"Sirius- I-I-Can't! I have- to- go-now."  
  
With that she ran, grabbing her parcels and running back through the pub. Sirius didn't even have time to run after her before she vanished with a pop. He sat back down on the bench, and he felt completely alone in the world. Little did he know that he wasn't alone, Marlene was back in her room now, crying.  
  
Lily:  
  
Brooms! So many brooms! Mahogany, Cherry, Redwood, Oak, even solid gold (display only)! James was in heaven as well. He was smiling and pointing out the best models, but when Lily looked at the price she gasped. Was that the right price? That had to be more than what her parents made in a year!  
  
James looked nonplused when Lily showed him the price tag.  
  
"Well, what did you think it would cost? Bloody Hell, Evans! You act as if you've never bought a broom before!"  
  
Lily tried to look as if she was used to these expensive stores after that. She was too ashamed to admit the truth of his words. She didn't want to make her parents feel guilty by bringing them into an expensive shop like this one. It made her embarrassed to think about how her parents could never afford these things, how would they feel?  
  
"See this one Lils? It's a Cleensweep 6! Pretty fast, but not as good with turning."  
  
He was having fun showing her around. He was going from broom to broom with so much speed that he could have been on fast-forward.  
  
"And this one, see? This is the Shooting Star! It's the one that Sirius and I ride; except, bloody hell! They've come out with a new model! The X2! Well, I hope it lives up to my W5. Try it out, c'mon get on."  
  
Lily stared at the broom. It was the most beautiful broom that she had ever seen! The pine handle was as smooth as she had ever seen, even on James' brooms. She picked it up and held it, and it was as light as her wand. She could feel the flying charm pulsing through it, and it seemed to hover just above her hand when she held it. She was entranced, it was the most wonderful broom she had ever seen.  
  
"Evans! Hey Evans! Oy! Lily?"  
  
She shook her head, coming out of the trance she had been in. James was tapping her on the shoulder now.  
  
"So? What d'you think of it?"  
  
"It- it's wonderful!"  
  
'I thought you might think that. Mr. Jensen is coming over here as soon as he can to help you bring it up to the register."  
  
"To buy it? James, you know as well as I do that I can't afford an expensive broom like this! Remember, I don't have as much money to spare as you and Sirius do."  
  
"Sirius HAD. I was just talking to him a minute ago. He left home. His family- a real bunch of nutters- are dark wizards. He left after getting in a fight with his mum."  
  
"Where is he staying? He can't live out on his own!"  
  
"That's what I said to him. He seemed to think he could look for a flat or something in London. So I told him 'No, you're to come live at my house, at least for a while.' And that's what I think he's gonna do."  
  
Lily thought. She didn't mention this to James though.  
  
"Hey, Lily?"  
  
"Yeah James?"  
  
"You know you don't have to worry about the price of it."  
  
"I just feel so-poor around your family."  
  
"You shouldn't. My dad and Dorcas feel like you are part of the family."  
  
"And James?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why is Dorcas always at your house? I mean, she's not your mum, right?"  
  
"Yeah, she's my Dad's Fiancé. My mum died, a long time ago. She was murdered by Voldemort when he first came to power because- well Voldemort didn't much like her family. Dorcas is the only Mum I've known since my mother died when I was six. It still feels weird though- you know- like she can never replace that part of me."  
  
Lily did a very strange thing then. She hugged James. She felt so bad for him, his eyes even looked slightly shinier than usual. He hugged her back for a moment, but they jumped apart in a moment because they both realized what was happening. They were starting to care a little about each other. It was scary how people could put aside their differences sometimes.  
  
They walked up to the counter, still stealing nervous glances at each other, and bought the broom. 


End file.
